The present invention relates to infrared (IR) remote control vehicles having multiple body styles operable with a universal chassis with attachable dynamic assemblies, and more particularly to robotic vehicles that can accept one or more different weapon assemblies operable from the drive motors of the universal chassis.
It would be desirable to provide a modular chassis system for children facilitating the customization or modification of overall vehicle designs and allowing for the configuration of robotic vehicles which may include mechanical subassemblies such as weaponry providing a play pattern as between remote control vehicles operable simultaneously such that overall functionality may be removed or limited based on collisions or damages taken on by the vehicles.